Problem: Rewrite ${(7^{-12})^{4}}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
Answer: ${ (7^{-12})^{4} = 7^{(-12)(4)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (7^{-12})^{4}} = 7^{-48}} $